Friends from France
by spolly
Summary: Beauxbatons school has been attacked by death eaters and it has forced Madame Maxine to take into account the safty of her students. As her school has burned to the ground, the students are now learning at Hogwarts. Based around an OC called Sienne Lesage
1. An Introduction

This is my first ever story that I have put on the net so please rate and review, I'll do a couple more chapters, but if no one likes it then…I suppose I'll have to stop writing!

**Disclaimer:** I'm only going to say this once so listen up, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! All the characters that you recognize belong to her, Sienne and her family belong to me.

Once upon a time, in a town far, far away, lay a girl flat-faced in the snow. She was no natural beauty, but had her own cute, little charm. She was 17, called Sienne Lesage and was having her Christmas holidays at her parent's house in beautiful northern France. She spent every Christmas at her parent's because she had no reason not to. You see, she went to Beauxbatons School of witchcraft and she had no real friends. At Beauxbatons, they taught young, pretty girls how to become "proper ladies" as well as magic. Unfortunately, she was very clumsy and managed to fail almost all of her etiquette exams. But her parents paid the fees and so the school decided that they would try to make the best of her seeing as she was incredibly good at one thing: charms.

In her OWLS, she had gotten her only O in charms but also, fortunately, scraped an E in both transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. Now, she was in her 7th year, which was also her NEWTS year, and the uprising threat of You-Know-Who was making it increasingly difficult to study for these exams, as there was always a shadow hanging over everyone's mind. There had been a recent attack on a nearby village where _over 60_ had been killed.

Sienne lifted her head and blinked her big grey eyes; her mother was calling her in. She got up and walked slowly to the quaint cottage that lay in the heart of a wizarding village, but as she approached the door her mum tutted.

"Honestly, Sienne! Brush the snow out of your hair, you look like you have appalling dandruff!" scalded her mother, in French, as she fussed over her daughter, "You _know_ you shouldn't get snow on your head as it contrasts so much with your dark hair colour!"

"Sorry, mum." Sienne muttered as she stepped passed her mother into the kitchen of her sweet, little home. It was a typical French kitchen but with little, magical oddities such as self-cleaning pans and bottles of herbs that no muggle could have heard of. Sienne hung up her coat and walked into the sitting room. She was about to slump into the squishy sofa but stopped short when she saw who was in the room.

"Sienne, look who it is! Grandma Lorielle has come to visit for Christmas and she's been _dying_ to see you!" explained Marietta, Sienne's mother, as she scurried into the room with a tray of red wine and biscuits.

"Sienne! Darling! How are you? But, looking at the state of you, I wouldn't guess well." Greeted Lorielle as she studied her grand daughter with a criticizing eye. "What did I tell you last year about rolling in the snow?"

"I wasn't rolling, I fell!" protested Sienne, but she could tell that no one believed her.

After 4 days of being told not to slouch ("I wasn't!"), or being given the old eye by her grandmother, it was finally Christmas day. Sienne ran down the stairs before her mother told her that ladies didn't run and sat down in front of the Christmas tree where her mother and grandma were already seated.

Her father wasn't there; he hadn't been for 5 years as a rouge troll had killed him in a busy week of work. He had worked in the department of dangerous animal control so there was always the risk of death, but the loss of her husband had broken Marietta's heart and it took 3 long years to get over it. Sienne longed for her father to be there but knew that even if he wanted to he couldn't be and silently wished him a happy Christmas.

Her mother passed her the first present of the day and the gift opening started.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sienne stepped into the giant horse-drawn carriage wearing her brand new earrings. Her mother had actually bought her something nice for Christmas instead of the usual herbology books; she wasn't even good at herbology! She was smiling happily until she saw Christine D'eau wearing the exact same earrings. She knew that she was going to have take her own earrings off before Christine saw, otherwise she would get a curse or two for trying to "look pretty". Now, not in a very good mood, Sienne went to sit in a corner so she could brood over her NEWT exams.

As she opened her eyes, Sienne wondered for a second why her headmistress was screaming like a banshee whilst pointing towards the exits, but she suddenly realised that about 50 figures with white masks were at the entrance of the carriage. Sienne suddenly realised what this meant; death eaters were attacking Beauxbatons!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, wasn't that exciting! If you want to know what happens next then please rate and review! I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week but I can't make any promises.


	2. Arriving

Ok, I know I said that I would try to get it up within the week…but I'm a procrastinator! So, I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! All the characters that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, Sienne and any other character you don't recognize belong to me. Oh, and the plot :D.

Sienne hurried across the gardens along with her fellow students as the death eaters were catching up. Madame Maxime was currently tapping her hat frantically with her wand and instructed all the pupils to hold on tight. How they all managed to grab hold, I do not know, but next thing she knew Sienne felt something tugging at her naval and she knew that her headmistress was taking them somewhere safe.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Professor McGonagall was worried. Pierre Maçon (a French contact) had just confirmed an attack on Beauxbatons and since Dumbledore – bless his soul - had passed away, things had been hetic! There were attacks almost daily and the fatality rate was high. People were fainting from exhaustion and just last week, one of their best aurors had landed himself in St Mungo's from over-working himself.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she tried to focus on the current problem and decided to discuss it with the portraits in the headmaster's office. She didn't like going in there, it reminded her too much of Dumbledore.

As she was walking past the painting of Unix, the legendary unicorn, she happened to glance out of the window on her right. A mass of students dress in blue silk was standing by the quidditch field. Then she saw Madme Maxime…wait, Madame Maxime? McGonagall did an about-turn and rushed down all the stairs until she reached the grand entrance hall. Then, she fixed herself – she didn't look ruffled in front of anyone – and pushed open the doors to welcome her new guests.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sienne looked around, they seemed to have landed outside a castle and they were next to a quidditch pitch, where were they? Sienne had never been here before. She tried to ask Madame Maxime what was going on, but her headmistress was too busy checking for casualties. So, she wandered over to where a group of girls stood. This group of girls were some of the only students that didn't laugh at her and so Sienne thought that talking to them was her best bet.

"Hello, umm…do any of you know what's going on?" Sienne asked shyly. One of the girls turned to look at her; she had amazingly straight chestnut hair and a dazzling smile.

"Oh! It's Sienne!" she cooed, "I'm sorry, ma chère, but death eaters have attacked Beaubatons! We can't go back for a while. I don't know the details but Madame Maxime told us that they had set fire to the school."

Sienne looked down to her feet, 'they have set fire to the school?' she thought, aghast, 'what were we going to do about our NEWTs?' But her mind was ripped away onto something else – the doors to the castle were opening.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Harry Potter was a very unusual boy indeed. For one thing he was a wizard, for another he was the boy-who-lived and for another he had faced Voldemort no less than five times. Currently, he was sitting in a muggle café with his best friends in Aberdeen. You may ask _why_ he was sitting in a café in Aberdeen and not in school learning about curly-toothed kopanorms. Well, he was searching for horcruxes – the key to defeating Voldemort. Two had already been destroyed: the diary, which he stabbed with a basilisk's tooth in his second year; and the ring, which Dumbledore had destroyed just last year. There were five left, including Voldemort himself and Harry had his doubts as to whether he could defeat Voldemort for good.

Harry sighed, he would have to return to Hogwarts soon because he had promised McGonagoll that he would visit every month. Not that he didn't like going back to Hogwarts, it was just that it reminded him of the good times when he was still oblivious and could have fun playing quidditch with his friends and without any worries. Now that he couldn't have that feeling anymore, he hated visiting any place that teased him with those memories.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up, paid and left the café. They walked in silence back to their hotel room, they turned the corner and were nearing the hotel. Then, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as she screamed and pointed to the sky.

The Dark Mark.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s


	3. To Stay, Or Not To Stay?

Ok, I bit of a quicker update this time and a slightly longer chapter too, yay! And I would like to thank my reviewers (FanFicFanatick and Mandrake Queen) for, well, reviewing as without their support then I wouldn't be writing this right now :D R&R!

Also, I'm now looking for a Beta! So, if any offers should be posted in the form of reviews! Thanx!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! All the characters that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Sienne and any other character you don't recognize belong to me. Oh, and the plot :D.

Olympe Maxime did not usually get stressed. She was usually quite collected and calm. But _this_ was not usually. 

She had just received word that the Death Eaters, that had attacked, had burned down the Beauxbaton's Academy. This, obviously, was not good news. Currently, she was sitting opposite the new headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, and was discussing what on Earth she was going to do with the students.

" Well, it will obviously take _years_ to rebuild that castle of yours," remarked McGonagall, "are you going to send the children home?"

" It looks like I have no choice," sighed Madame Maxime, "they have no where else to go." They sat in silence for a while, every so often taking a small sip of tea, pondering what they were going to do. But just then McGonagall got a sparkle in her eyes, a bit like the one Dumbledore got when he was about to do something great.

"How about the children stay here?"

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sienne sighed. She was bored. Bored, bored, bored. All the Beauxbaton students had been gathered into the great hall and were waiting patiently for their headmistress to return. She looked around but everyone was busy doing her own thing. She sighed again and the girl sitting next to her glanced at her annoyed. After another 10 minutes of waiting the doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall, followed by Madame Maxime, strode through.

"Students!" Boomed Madame Maxime, "I'm sorry to say that our school has been burned down by you-know-who's followers. But, we have come to a decision about what to do!" Voices all through the hall whispered. "Anyone who chooses will be able to stay and learn at Hogwarts, anyone who does not choose to stay may return home to their families. If you would like to contact your parents or guardians, please use the fireplaces over there," she gestured towards the left side of the hall, "Please tell either Professor McGonagall or myself your decision."

Sienne felt her head spin. Beauxbatons had been destroyed? They were going to learn at Hogwarts? Then she remembered that she needed to talk to her mum. She hurried towards the fireplaces on the other side of the hall and had to wait for three people to use them before she had the chance.

"Lesage cottage, France!" And stuck her head into the flames.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Marietta Lesage was sitting in her living room quite absorbed in dusting the ornaments on top of her fireplace. So, she got an awful shock when her daughter's head popped out of the grate.

"Maman! Beauxbatons has been attacked! And the school was set on fire! But we're at Hogwarts now and they said that we can stay and learn there…." She started to ramble.

"Hush! Oh, my darling girl! Are you all right? Are you hurt? You're at Hogwarts? Why are you at Hogwarts? What are you going to do about Your NEWTs? Oh dear, this is not good at ALL…." Marietta, also, started to ramble. "Oh, dear, I'm rambling." She shook her head, "What were you saying dear?"

"Can I stay and learn at Hogwarts?" Sienne asked again.

"Oh, I don't know dear. All those boys there? But then again…you _do_ need the practice…" Marietta giggled despite the grave situation her daughter was in.

"Mum! But _please _can I stay? I _really_ need my NEWTs. And like you said, I need the practice." She winked at her mother, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well alright then. But you must promise to owl me every week and NO funny business!" Her mother commanded.

Taking her head out of the fire, Sienne wondered _who_ she thought her mother thought would WANT to do "funny business" with her.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

The next week passed quite quickly for Sienne. The girls of Beauxbatons, that were staying (only about 40 of the students), were sleeping in a couple dormitories just a few corridors away from the great hall and all her classes were educational. The only lesson they didn't teach at Hogwarts that they taught at Beauxbatons was the etiquette class, but Sienne was quite thankful for that.

At the moment, Sienne was walking out of the entrance doors and was making her way towards the great lake, to do her assignments, when Christine D'eau blocked her path.

"Oh look, it's little Sienne Lesage. What are you doing Sienne? Some homework?" At this, she knocked the papers out of Sienne's hands. This was strange, Sienne thought, Christine didn't usually bully her randomly. But then she saw some "slytherins" sniggering from behind a tree. Sienne bent down and picked up her books and started to walk away from Christine.

"Hey! Come back here Sienne! Or are you just a wimp? Just like your father?" Christine called.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Harry Potter was stunned. How had the Death Eaters found out where they were? Or was this just a random attack? He, Ron, and Hermione crept through the rubble of the building and checked the bodies. No one survived. Not that he had expected it; the Death Eaters were cruel and never left anyone alive. They made their way to what used to be their room and collected any objects that weren't destroyed. They sighed; they would definitely have to visit Hogwarts now…

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the open gates of Hogwarts, it seemed that McGonagall was expecting them. They were about half way up to the castle when Harry happened to glance up.

"mendum tergum!"


End file.
